


Nieder here nor there

by 8fred9



Series: Valentine/Niedermayer prompt [1]
Category: Backstrom (TV)
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Valentine is so amazing, beta yes yes, just because, not a fan of the show...but Valentine do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine and Niedermayer fluffy prompt.</p><p>That's it really.</p><p>Prompt filled!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nieder here nor there

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the lovely Sockera

Dressed in a knitted pink skirt and a pristine white blouse, he could tell that, while alive, the corpse before him must have seemed a lovely older aunt.

Her face didn’t have many wrinkles; but, then again, death would do that to the facial muscles, once they weren't pulled so tight by life. Her hair, which before the struggle must have been pulled into a classic bun, now fell over the floor around her face in a river of white.

She would make a quite lovely tableau of death, if not for the numerous knife wounds, and the bruises around her neck.

Niedermayer shook his head sadly as he finished his observations of the violent act before him and turned, expecting to see Backstrom ranting about hate crimes or even violence against the elderly, which would then shock Gravely into shouting about rules of investigation and too-fast conclusions. Instead, he found the burly man frowning down at an army of baseball little league dolls, strewn across the floor after the assailant's attack.

This had puzzled the sergeant a bit, too. The room was filled with dolls, but the attacker had seemed interested only in the dozen or so baseball little league dolls; they were the only ones moved.

He watched as Backstrom picked up a doll hat, frowning like he was trying to remember something.

"Something interesting, sir?" He approached, trying to see what was so intriguing about the hat, but Backstrom completely ignored his question, per the usual. Instead, the burly man threw the hat back down and started fumbling through his pockets urgently.

Seeing Backstrom moving so fast had everyone looking on in surprise, it was the first time the whole team saw the man in a state very close to panic. Backstrom stabbed the call button hard and seemed to become more and more agitated as he redialed the same number over and over. "Sir? Is everything all right?"

Backstrom rounded on him, eyes filling with light as a cunning smile crossed his lips. "You! Niedermayer! Call this number! Now! Now!"

Backstrom showed him the screen with the number he was trying to call, shoving it into Niedermayer's face with insistence until he slowly pulled out his own phone and dialed. Backstrom stayed right up in Niedermayer's personal space, ready to pounce as soon as the person on the other end picked up. He waited a little while, about to hang up on the fifth ring when he heard a click, and a very familiar voice sing-songing into his ear, making him jump.

 "You have reached Booty Call Express. If this is Niedermayer, please press 69 and I’ll fulfill all of your wildest--"

Before he could hear the rest of Valentine's little speech, the phone was ripped from his grip and Backstrom stalked away with it, talking in a worried voice. "Why didn’t you answer when it was me? Where are you?" Looking from the dolls on the floor to the retreating Backstrom, Niedermayer decided to follow closely, since everyone else was clearly as in the dark as he was. Gravely also followed, demanding to know what was happening, and Moto just followed to not be left behind.

They caught up just as Backstrom reached his car. They all heard him shouting at Valentine in a commanding tone they hadn't heard from the man before. "I don’t care about your reputation, I care about your life! You WILL be at the station when I get there or I’ll send Moto and Almond to drag you from whatever hole you're hiding in!" He hit the end call button with unnecessary vigour and most definitely because it was Niedermayer phone he threw it back.  

They all froze as Backstrom angrily turned to find them standing in a loose semi-circle around him. He pointed to Moto with one beefy finger. "You drive! Fast station!"

Not missing a beat, Moto gave a sharp nod and jumped behind the wheel as Backstrom stuffed himself into the passenger seat. They tore away, leaving behind smoke, tire marks and a very confused Gravely and Niedermayer. They blinked in surprise and ran to the other car, exchanging looks as they followed their panicked lieutenant.

Upon their return, curiosity won out over gallantry and Niedermayer left Gravely behind to run up the stairs, needing to know what was happening with their case and, most of all, why Backstrom had made him call Valentine, of all people. He walked into headquarters to find the burly man and Gregory arguing loudly as Moto, Almond and Paquet looked on in complete fascination.

"What. Did you do. With the hats?" From Backstrom's tone of voice, this clearly wasn’t his first time asking the question.

"Client confidentiality. Not telling!" Valentine rolled his eyes exasperatedly and in the process noticed Niedermayer's presence. He waved in his flirty way, asking, "Hi, Gorgeous! Ready to press 69, now?"

Snapping his fingers in the younger man's face to regain his attention, Backstrom sighed tiredly. "No! No flirting! Bad gay boy!"

"Hey now, drunk man, none of that if you want my answers!"

"Then answer me!"

"Then give me three hundred and fifty bucks!"

"No!"

"Then no answer." Valentine dropped his gaze disinterestedly down to his nails, ignoring the now fuming Backstrom as the burly man took out his wallet and pulled out what looked like two hundred dollars in offer to the younger man. Valentine took it, held it up with raised eyebrows, clearly unimpressed. "Little light there, not sure I’ll remember all the details with just that."

"Why do you even want three fifty?? It usually only costs eighty or a hundred to get anything out of you." Valentine just glared, fanning himself with Backstrom's money.

"Because, and I'm so seriously calling Deb later to check you for Alzheimer's, THAT is how much those damn baby hats ended up costing me. BECAUSE. OF. YOU!"

With that, Paquet moved to her board of pictures, strings and text, pulling everything she had on the hats they had found at the scene. How she already had all that information when they had just gotten the case, Niedermayer would never know, but at least they were finally starting to get a clue as to what was happening.

"… Fine! I’ll give you the rest of the money, later!"

"No, you won’t, you cheap bastard, but you WILL pay for pizza for the next month, AND that includes all the beer that obviously goes with it. Deal?" Valentine held out his hand, waiting. Even though everyone in the room knew Backstrom was supposed to be on a diet, nobody made any comments as they shook hands and the younger man pocketed the money with a satisfied smile. "I sold half of them to a sweet old aunty and the rest to a geek chic looking man that hmmm…" Valentine's eye slid to half-mast as he recalled the encounter. "Let's just say he made MY day on his knees... and wanted them for… Yeah, you know what, I don’t remember or care, because he was on his knees."

"Name, Valentine, his name!"

"Oh right, um, Mark Flower." Paquet pulled out her tablet, seemingly from thin air, already searching for a picture or record and shoved it in the young man's face. Niedermayer got a glimpse of a rather charming looking Asian man with sharp cheekbones and striking green eyes. There was a slight feeling of… unhappiness(?)- that filled him as he watched a blissful smile slowly appear on Valentine's face with his confirmation.

Backstrom moved away asking to be driven to the new suspect or future victim’s address, however the burly man froze turning around and pointing a finger at Valentine as the younger man had move to leave. “Did you keep one of the hat?”

“… no,” Even Niedermayer knew that one was a lie.

“Lie, wanna try again?” Valentine rolled his eyes and sigh.

“Okay fine after a while and a lot of beer, I thought they were kind of cute and I put it on one of the bronze cherubs in my room and left it there.” Backstrom pinched the bridge of his nose and sigh unhappily. 

“You are getting a security detail.” Before Valentine could say anything the drunken man held out his hand to stop him. “Your aunty woman was found strangled and stabbed this morning and I’m pretty sure your geeky man will be dead too when we finally find him. So you are getting a security detail because you drunkenly kept a hat that a murderer might be looking for.” 

“Can’t! Have an appointment, cannot be seen with a cop. Okay? Okay, bye bye!”

“I’ll give you Niedermayer!” Valentine froze in his attempt to escape and turned fluttering his eyelashes rapidly a little pout in his lips as he feign considering the offer, Niedermayer already knew he would accept. 

“Do I have a say in this sir?”

“No, now shut up Niedermayer this is none of your business!” Chuckling Valentine skipped to Niedermayer grabbed his tie and wrapped it around his fist firmly, clearly the sergeant wasn’t going anywhere.

“I’ll happily take your offering to my godly body, peasant.”

“Sir?” Backstrom was already walking away and turned to him with raised eyebrows clearly not seeing anything wrong in asking a sergeant who wasn’t allowed to carry a gun to protect his… whatever the younger man was to the burly man.

“Just… follow him around, he has a gun, but I know that if anyone attacks him he won’t call me and will just take care of it himself and I would like to make an arrest with this one. Oh and by the way if he gets hurt I’ll personally hunt you down Niedermayer.” The suited man looked down at the smaller man still holding his tie as the team moved as one to find the Asian man that might or might not already be dead

“You have a gun?” Valentine shrugged like it was no big deal to confess to having what was probably more than one illegal gun in his possession in a police filled building.

“Yeah why? Does a man with a gun turn you own?” With a sigh Niedermayer pulled away looking with a little regret as his tie slipped from the younger man fingers. He could admit to himself, if only to himself that he liked it when Valentine pulled him around by his tie.

“No, I’m against unnecessary violence and illegal firearms.” The younger man smiled patting the sergeant’s arm like he was a stupid kid talking nonsense.

“Oh sweety you wouldn’t say that if you’d been attacked by angry customers as often as I have. But your Boy Scout principals are adorable.” Niedermayer was so surprise by the idea of the younger man in any dangerous situation that he didn’t react when Valentine took advantage of his silence to kiss his cheek. With a chuckle the younger man gave a little tug to his tie announcing he was leaving forcing a still silent Niedermayer to follow.

The sergeant had never really thought of the possibility of danger for the younger man’s profession of choice that would bring to his life. He had never really thought of it at all and right now the fact that he knew Valentine lived on a boat with Backstrom did seemed like it had been a very good decision for the younger man’s safety. When he finally caught up to Valentine the younger man was studying him from head to toe with a look of disappointment.

“Yes?” Valentine placed his hand in the crook of the sergeant arm pulling him a little closer and smiled mischievously at Niedermayer wiggling his eyebrows warning him that what was to follow would be lewd and very inappropriate.

“Well, not that I don’t like those suits of your and how amazing your ass looks in them, but as my appointed bodyguard I think you would look more the part in a tight t-shirt and snug jeans don’t you?” Despise himself Niedermayer laugh shaking his head and looked down at the younger man.

“I’m afraid as I don’t own any pairs of jeans or a tight t-shirt.”

“And I bet all your underwear are silk?” Niedermayer hummed softly not dislodging Valentine from his arm as he pushed a door to lead them outside and toward the younger man’s car.

“I have a predilection for going commando actually.” Furtively looking down he caught the adorable blush that touched Valentine’s face as he laugh quietly hiding his face on the suited man’s shoulder.

As they reached the car Valentine looked at him with a smile and leaned closer to whisper in his ear. “Well at least that make one thing we have in common.”

The younger man winked at him and left him to climb into the car as Valentine moved to the other side of the car to climb into the driver seat. Smiling Niedermayer thought that maybe being on guard duty wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all.

 

===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===

+++Niedermayer+Valentine+++Niedermayer+Valentine+++Niedermayer+Valentine+++

===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===

 

He hadn’t lied about having appointment and he was a little freaked out at the idea that one of the items he had sold would put his clients in danger, but then again it wouldn’t be the first time. There was a reason why he was such a good informant for Backstrom as many of his clients always ended up being on one of the burly man’s suspect list or would lead the detective directly to the murderer. But, well, the aunty had been nice and had even fed him some homemade cookie before he had left, so he did kind of feel bad for her. He could only hope that the sweet Asian man would be alright, he had been a good lay after all.

“Where are we going?” There was also the amazing advantage of having Niedermayer following him around all day. He could admit to himself that he had a little crush on the other man, but he also knew that the sergeant was probably only humoring him when he was flirting back. Well at least this time Niedermayer wasn’t allowed to leave him behind handcuff to one of his contacts. Well he would be okay with the handcuff idea if it involved a bed and Niedermayer without his suit and… maybe whip cream. “Valentine?”

“Chocolate is nice too you know?”

“Pardon me?” The suited man gave him a long look as the younger man smiled back coming back down from cloud nine.

“What? I didn’t say anything. Right? Right, so were going to one of my oldest contacts, she has something she wants me to sell for her.” Niedermayer made a little displease sound.

“Are you sure that’s wise after what happened this morning?”

“Cherry is an old friend and she’s a sweetheart, plus I promised her I would be over today.”

“But in light of…”

“I promised.”

“There’s a dead woman…”

“I promised.”

“Are you five?”

"No, I see more myself as an eight, but with the right eyeliner and lighting I’m easily a ten.” Before Niedermayer could process any kind of answer they arrived at Cherry’s house and Valentine was pulling into the driveway. “And off we go!”

Niedermayer was right behind him looking around, clearly scanning their surrounding for danger before he almost plastered himself to the younger man back just as Valentine was knocking on the door.

“Aren’t you even a little worried about your safety?” Knocking his head against Niedermayer’s chest, Valentine smiled up at the sergeant.

“Why should I when I have a strong dashing white knight protecting me?“ To his surprise and for the first time since he had meet the man Niedermayer actually gave him a small fond smile in return.

“You are quite ridiculous and maybe a little charming.” Before the younger man could say anything the door opened.

“Gregory my dear so good to see you!” Valentine was pulled away from Niedermayer and into a hug by Cherry. Embracing his friend back with a smile, the younger man didn’t pay any attention to the sergeant as he was pulled inside. Cherry keep on talking about everything and nothing moving around her apartment like a tornado. He had, however, to give his attention back to Niedermayer when the man pulled him closer to his side and placed a possessive arm around his waist. Looking at the suited man he noticed that Niedermayer was frowning looking at Cherry with a very displease expression on his face.

“Cherry is a man.” Valentine looked back to Cherry and nodded slowly. Yes Cherry was a man, he was actually a very popular transvestite by night and a lawyer by day, but the younger man was so use to talking about Cherry as a woman that he never felt the need to specify that Cherry was indeed male. “A very dashing young man.”

If Valentine didn’t know any better he would have said that the taller man looked… jealous. But that would be absolute insanity… just like the arm that was still around his waist was absolute madness. Just to test his jealousy theory he tried to take a step to the side and away from the suited man, but Niedermayer pulled him back to his side just as Cherry came back into the room with a violin case. His old friend raised an eyebrow at him at the sight of the both of them nestled against each other but otherwise didn’t make any comment. Valentine wouldn’t have known what to say anyway.

“There you go sweetheart!” Cherry held out the violin case waiting patiently until Niedermayer finally let go of the younger man allowing him to step away from him and take the violin case. Opening the case Valentine gazed at the violin inside with a look of pure adoration. “See told you it was a beauty!”

Without a word Valentine took out the violin placing it on his shoulder at the ready. Ever so slowly he closed his eyes and played a few note, before effortlessly going into a slow Mozart piece that came to his mind. Music filled the room until there was nothing but the note dancing behind his eyes and enveloping him. Just as the final note left the violin, Valentine opened his eyes to see a smiling Cherry looking at him adoringly. His friend moved forward and kissed his cheek taking the violin and placing it back in the case.

“You always have to be the most fabulous person in the room don’t yah?” The younger man smiled taking the violin case and turned to see Niedermayer looking at him like Valentine was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. With a cheeky smile the younger man approached the sergeant until their chest were almost touching.

“Oh yeah I know poesy, literature and music, interested in a little piece of Valentine in your life now?” Niedermayer blinked a couple of time like he was trying to get out of the spell Valentine’s violin paying had put him under and smiled.

“Maybe I should reconsider my first decision not to.” Before the suited man could say anything else, arms wrapped themselves around Valentine pulling him back and he caught the mischievous smile on Cherry’s lips as she kissed his cheek and hugged him close whispering in his hear.

“This one’s a keeper.” Looking at Niedermayer the younger man caught the glare the suited man was leveling at Cherry. Oh yeah his first impression of jealousy had been the right one. “Always a pleasure to see you sweetheart.” 

“I’ll see you around love, as soon as I get that baby to a deserving owner I’ll get you your part of the sell.” Just as Cherry was leaning toward the young man for another kiss he was pulled back by Niedermayer who placed his arm around his waist once again. Cherry winked at him as the suited man pulled him out the door with a firm grip and Valentine couldn’t help his own smile. Just as the door closed Valentine phone started ringing and instead of just ignoring it as he always did when he saw Backstrom phone number he actually picked up. 

“Valentine the fabulous speaking, you may speak lowly man!” He could hear Backstrom’s eye roll over the phone and smiled brightly.

“You’ll be happy to learn your Asian boy toy is fine, we arrived at the same time as the attacker.”

“So what did he want with my baby hats?” Niedermayer leaned close to him placing his head close to Valentine’s to hear the answer.

“Apparently one of your baby hats had a map to a bank robber’s secret stash drawn into it, the murderer learned about it by being his jail mate and was quite angrily looking for it… and you.” He felt Niedermayer stiffen next to him at the mention of the murderer looking for Valentine, but the younger man was focusing on something else.

“And that special stash baby hat is…”

“In my hand and not your cherub hat.”

“Damn!  I wanted an all-expense paid vacation in the Bahamas, my pearly white skin needs a tan.” Backstrom actually laugh at that one. “No chance I could get lucky and get that baby hat right?”

“No, but judging by the very grateful Asian boy asking for your phone number you might get lucky in another way.” Valentine was about to answer when his phone was pulled out of his hand by the suited man.

“Sir, its Niedermayer speaking will you need my help in any way for the rest of the case?” Niedermayer wasn’t even looking at him, listening to whatever probably insulting answer Backstrom was giving him. “Then I’ll have to request the rest of the day off sir.”

Not even waiting for an answer Niedermayer hung-up and finally looked at Valentine. Putting the phone back into the younger man’s pocket, the sergeant grabbed the lapel of his jacket and pushed him against the door of his car looking at Valentine intensely. The suited man seemed to be think very hard about his next move, his gaze travelling all over Valentine’s face looking for something to make his final decision.

A decision was made the moment, Niedermayer leaned down his lips touching Valentine’s softly like a shy question. The younger man didn’t move almost afraid that he was hallucinating the whole event, until the taller man pressed closer, completely trapping Valentine between the sergeant’s hard body and the car door. Niedermayer’s tongue pressed against his soft pliant lips and Valentine didn’t hesitate to grant access, wielding completely to the taller and stronger man manhandling him in such a delightful way. He had always been a sucker for suited men showing there dominant side and this was no exception, it was just better than anything he had ever had. Niedermayer was touching him like he was precious, like he was something amazing to cherish and not just a sick fuck like he was used to. It was dizzying and terrifying at the same time. The taller man tongue was demanding, exploring him and at the same time almost loving caressing his own tongue, coaxing it into a sensual dance. When they both had to pull back to breathe Niedermayer still stayed close, their forehead touching, their breath caressing each other’s face as a slow smile crossed Valentine face.

“Tell Backstrom he owes me twenty bucks.” Niedermayer frowned but didn’t comment clearly knowing better then to ask about a bet between the young man and Backstrom, there were simply too many of those.

“I believe in monogamy in my relationship.” That… wasn’t such a surprise, but still might be a future problem. A future problem that didn’t seemed like such a problem if the way Niedermayer was looking at him was any indication.

“I don’t usually go for monogamy in… well any of my relationships. But then again my dates are rarely as smart as you so I’m sure you’ll find a creative way to keep me interested.” Niedermayer smiled, an actual mischievous smile that looked really good on the suited man’s face and circled Valentine waist pulling him impossibly closer the sergeant’s strong chest.

”I do believe there are some tricks I might be willing to use to keep you interested.”

“I can’t wait to see those in action.” Valentine placed one hand over one of Niedermayer’s very firm and muscular butt cheeks to emphasize his statement. The suited man nodded smiling and took Valentine’s hand in his pulling him away from the car.

“And where may I ask are we going now?”

“When’s the last time one of your date wine and dine you?” Valentine actually froze thinking very hard about is answer and… came out with nothing.

“They were all great in bed too!” Niedermayer shock his head slowly and his eyes fell on the violin case still in the younger man’s hand. Pulling the younger one closer to him, the suited man took Valentine’s chin between his fingers and kisses him softly.''

“I’ll also buy this violin.”

“Really why?” Niedermayer smiled softly.

“It showed me the real you and what I was might have missed.” The younger man had to smile at this romantic side of Niedermayer and for once allowed someone else to take care of him. After all if Niedermayer thought he was worth enough to be wine and dined well who was he to deny the man anything?

 


End file.
